Magic Works
by PotterheadWhovian
Summary: A one-shot around the song 'Magic Works' and a little bit after the song's finished. Set at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I hope you like it!


**A.N. I know I'm in the middle of two other fanfics at the moment, but I've had this idea on the brain for the past few days… It is my first 'song fic' so to say… I will continue a bit after the song. If anyone has read my other Harry Potter fanfic, this dosen't have any links to that (except that it's about the same characters), and it hasd a different story line, it's not a prologue so to say… I hope you like it! **

It was Bill and Fleur's wedding day, or rather, nearing the end of their wedding day. For Ginny, it had been a good day, and she had danced with some of her friends and relatives. There was just one person who she hadn't danced with that she REALLY wanted to. She looked over to one of the tables. There was a redheaded boy with curly hair, sitting by himself. Ginny looked around and saw Hermione and Ron dancing together. The tune of a familiar song made Ginny smile, and she walked over to the redhead.

"Would you care to dance?" She asked him. The redhead looked up at her, and she could see longing in his eyes.

"Are you sure Ron won't mind?" Harry asked. "He's already told me off for getting your hopes up again."

"Technically, Harry, you couldn't have been getting my hopes up, as I was the one who kissed you." Ginny pointed out. "Ron just came in and made an assumption about what he saw." Harry stood up.

"Alright then!" Harry grinned.

"How much longer does the polyjuice potion last for?" Ginny asked as they walked together to the dance floor.

"Not much, I don't think…" Harry started, "But for now, let's just enjoy this." As the words started, the couple began to sway to the music.

_And dance_

_Your final dance_

_This is_

_Your final chance_

While dancing, Ginny could help but see the irony of the song. She knew, from what Harry had let slip, that he along with her brother and her best friend would be going somewhere on a dangerous job that Dumbledore had given them. Harry looked down at her, and seeing her expressing, held her closer too him.

_To hold_

_The one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

Ginny sighed. She had waited for him to notice her for nearly six years, since she was a little girl, she had fancied him, but had been trying to get him to notice her as someone other than his best mate's little sister. When they finally got together, it was for a few weeks, and then they had broken up. She knew that she loved him, she had for years. What was different now, was that she thought that he probably loved her too now, not just as Ron's little sister, but because she was who she is, Ginny.

"The potion's wearing off now." Harry announced. Ginny looked up, and saw the green eye's she loved, and his black hair. "We should probably stop."

"No," Ginny replied, "We should just move off the dance floor." The two of them moved into the shade, where the majority of people could not see them, before continuing to dance to the song.

_So believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of being hurt_

At this line, Harry (who was no completely himself) looked rather guilty. Ginny noticed this.

"You don't need to feel guilty, Harry." She said to him.

"But I hurt you."

"You had a reason, which I understand, you don't have to feel guilty. I know why you did it."

"But still!"

"Let's just enjoy this song." Harry nodded, and they continued to dance to the song.

_Don't let_

_This magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

Harry looked down into Ginny's brown eyes, and could see the love as she looked back at him. He kissed her forehead, and pulled her tight against him, as they danced. They didn't notice a few people watching them, as they danced.

_And make_

_Your final move_

_Mmm, don't be scared_

_She wants you to_

Harry spun Ginny around a few times, before pulling her back to his chest again.

"Do you have to go and do this thing?" Ginny asked Harry. She knew the answer was yes, and she knew that she would never be able to change his mind. It was about bringing down Voldemort, something that she knew he would not rest until he had done.

"Yes, you know I do."

"Can you at least tell me what it is?" Harry spun her again, then stayed silent while they danced.

_Yeah, it's hard_

_You must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away_

"I can't tell you." Harry said finally. Ginny had been listening to the words of the song playing, and could see the truth in the words. Even though it wasn't linked to them, it was not a song written about their situation, but it seemed to fit.

"Will I only ever know what you let slip to me the other day?"

"I promise you," Harry began, she was no longer dancing as close to him any more, "I will tell you what we were doing when we come back, and when it is safe." Ginny nodded.

"Will you come back to me as well?" Harry responded without hesitation.

"Yes." Then he paused for a few seconds. "If I'm still alive, and if you haven't moved on from me." Ginny looked shocked at some of his response.

"What do you mean?"

"Your future is clear." Harry responded simply. "You could do anything you want, see anyone that you would like to." Harry sighed. "All I can see in my future is Voldemort, looming at every corner." Ginny started thinking about what he had said, while they continued.

_Believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of being hurt_

"Harry?" Ginny started.

"Yes?"

"What makes you think I'll move on from you?"

"I'll be gone for a long time, I don't know how long." Harry pointed out. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunity to see someone else."

"Harry, I waited for you for nearly 6 years." Ginny reminded him. "Do you honestly think, that when I finally know you feel the same way, I will just move on?" Harry didn't respond to this, thinking. "I can wait for you for a year, I don't mind. All you need to do, is promise to come back, and I can assure you that I'll be waiting for you."

"And if it takes more that a year?"  
"I'm sure I can hang on a little longer." Ginny said smiling. "I'm not quite ready for you to slip away completely, when I just found you." Harry laughed.

_No, don't let_

_This magic die_

_Oh, the answer's there_

_Yeah, just look in her eyes_

Harry looked into her eyes again, as he had a minute previously. She had all the same emotions in her eyes, but tinged with sadness.

"What's bothering you?" He asked her softly.

"You'll be going soon, I know you will." Ginny said. "You'll be gone before the end of the summer, you've only stayed this long because of the wedding. You want to get going with what you need to do."

"I already told you I'd be coming back."

"You also said, 'if you weren't already dead.'" Ginny reminded him.

"I have no plans on dying quite yet."

"Can you promise me you'll come back alive?" Ginny already knew the answer, she didn't want to know it, nor did she want to hear it coming from Harry, but she had to ask.

"No, I can't."

_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

A few tears escaped Ginny's eyes, as much as she tried to stop them. Harry wiped them away, as they danced to the final part of the song.

_So dance_

_Your final dance_

_'Cause this is_

_Your final chance._

As the song finished, Harry kissed her softly, before stepping back.

"We should go back to where everyone else is." Ginny just nodded.

"Ginny?" The two jumped as they heard another voice calling.

"Who's there?" Ginny responded instantly, even though she recognised the voice.

"You never told us,"

"That you were going out with Harry." Fred and George stepped out into the light, so they could see them.

"How long have you been there?" Ginny questioned.

"Since the first chorus." George said, shrugging.

"So how long have you been going out?" Fred asked, with an evil grin on his face.

"We're not." Ginny said quietly. She could see the confusion on her brothers' faces.

"How can you not be going out, after what we've just seen?" George questioned.

"You two just kissed, we saw it." Fred pointed out.

"Well we went out after the last Quidditch match in the school year." Harry said.

"So you are going out." Fred stated.

"No, he broke up with me after Dumbledore's funeral." Harry gulped as Fred and George folded their arms, and glared at him.

"I had a reason!" He said hurridly.

"What was that?" The twins asked him together.

"He doesn't want Voldemort to come after me, because of his feelings for me." Ginny told her brothers.

"You're not going back to school this year, are you?" George asked Harry.

"No, Dumbledore left me something to do, and I'm going to do that instead." Harry told them. "Besides, I don't think Hogwarts will be safe for me this year."

"Can you tell us what this job from Dumbledore is?" Fred asked casually. Harry shook his head.

"No." There was a pause for a couple of minutes.

After a while, George spoke up, as if to clarify something.

"So you broke up with Ginny to protect her, right?" Harry nodded.

"But judging from what we've seen," Fred indicated to himself and George, "You still love each other right?" Harry and Ginny flushed a little, but both nodded.

"Ahhhh…" George smirked. "Little Ginny's in love." He looked over at his twin, who had an identical smirk on his face.

"Little Ginny's in love with the Chosen One." Ginny glared at her brothers, while they snickered. When they had their laugh, they turned back to Harry.

"But you do plan on getting back together once You-Know-Who's gone, right?"

"Yes."

"Definitely."

"Good." Fred and George looked at each other.

"By the way…" Fred started.

"If you do anything that hurt's Ginny once you get back…" Both twins were no longer laughing, and looked completely serious.

"You know what will happen to you." The twins finished together. Harry gulped.

"I'll bare that in mind." He said quickly. Ginny looked between her brothers and her ex. "I don't plan on doing anything to hurt her." Harry told the twins. Looking pleased, the two boys walked off. Harry and Ginny could hear them talking to one another.

"Who'd of thought? Harry and Ginny!"

"Well, it was obvious that Ginny fancied Harry, she always has, but I didn't know he fancied her." Ginny flushed slightly, while Harry grinned at her.

"If we go by what they all but told us, they're in love!" George exclaimed loudly.

"I don't think we should tell anyone, they'd want to tell them themselves." Fred said, thoughtfully. "Besides, they're not even together at the moment." Harry looked shocked.

"That's very considerate of them." He said to Ginny.

"Hold it," she replied, glaring after her brothers, "I smell a rat."

"Well, we could get some good tricks and pranks played on them, to try and embarrass them in front of everyone…"

"Forge, you read my mind!" Ginny looked at Harry.

"Ah, I see what you mean." The twins' conversation was getting fainter, but they could still hear it.

"I wonder if Ron knows about this?"

"He must do, he was there when they were going out."

"Or they're very discrete."

"I don't think Harry would do that to his best mate."

"Gred, who knows what people do when they are in love." The two went off laughing, and Harry and Ginny could no longer hear any of their conversation.

"We should probably get back." Ginny nodded, and the two of them walked back towards the wedding tent.

When they got back, Ron looked at the two of them suspiciously, before talking to Hermione again.

"I'll get go and talk to Luna a second." Ginny said to Harry. She stood on tiptoes a second, as though she was going to kiss Harry on the cheek, and then remembered they weren't going out. Her face fell a little as she ran off to talk to Luna. Harry watched her for a little, and then got distracted by a silver glow that went past him. He turned around, and saw that it was a patronus, in the shape of a lynx. The lynx opened it's mouth, and spoke to the surrounding audience.

"_The Ministry has fallen. __Scrimgeour__ is dead. They are coming."_

Ginny had been listening to the lynx, as it disappeared into the air. There was only one thing that that could mean. Chaos was all around, as people were trying to get to safety, and find their friends and family, who they had come with.

"HARRY!" Ginny called out, looking frantically around for him. She looked all around her, then she saw him, trying to get to her. She tried to run towards him, but even as she watch, Hermione and Ron came up to him. Harry hadn't noticed them, and was still trying to get to her. He turned away from her, as Hermione clasped her hand around his wrist, her other hand firmly around Ron's wrist. She turned slightly on the spot, and the next second, Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight. Ginny stopped struggling against the crowd, and just stared at the spot where the three had vanished. Within seconds of them being gone, dark shadows started to appear, and some areas of the tent caught on fire. She turned away from the spot she had last seen Harry, drawing her wand as she did so. She couldn't stop the tears that were trying to fall, but she knew she had to do what Harry would want them to do. Fight the Death Eaters, and get them all one step closer to getting rid of Voldemort and his followers.

**A.N. I hope that was good! I am still working on my other fanfics, I just wanted to write this one, while the idea was fresh in my mind. I'm pretty certain that this is a on-shot. I know not all of this would have been able to happen in the book, but I wanted to do this... Any who… I hope you liked that! **


End file.
